Praise
by Coolez
Summary: In which You shows Chika her drawings for the costumes for Aqours' upcoming live.


Lunchtime. While most students had opted to have their lunch at the school cafeteria and some at open spaces outside, two souls remained in the slightly-dimmed classroom, their tables connected, both sitting side-by-side.

"Uwa, You-chan! I like this one!" the orange head exclaimed, pointing at the drawing on the sketchbook held by the other. She nods in excitement, "This will be great for our next live!" while she bit off some of the store-bought mikan-flavoured cake roll slice she'd brought to school with her.

"Really?" the ashen-haired looked over the book, previously having her face hidden behind it. Her face was beaming.

"Yep," Chika took another bite, "Show me more!"

"Yes, yes," You giggled, turning to the next page. On it was yet another design, fairly differing from the last, in which this featured a skirt with a slanted length, from just above the thigh, to right below the knee. The top featured a white underneath, and a vest upfront, completed with a ribbon of colour.

"For this one, I was thinking to match the ribbons to each of our different colours," You explained, "And for our hair accessories, Ruby-chan said she'll get us some matching headbands."

"This is my favourite so far!" Chika jumped out of where she sat, "Have you let anyone else see this?" she asked.

"Besides Ruby-chan – well, she only heard the idea," You shrugged, "So no, you're the first, Chika-chan."

"It's so good! Your drawings are amazing, You-chan!" Chika laughed, "We should hurry up and show Riko-chan when she gets back!"

Unlike the two, Riko had forgotten her lunchbox at home, after almost being unusually late to school. As such, she'd temporarily left the two of them to head to the cafeteria to buy something to eat, and still now yet to return.

"Thanks, Chika-chan," You gently chuckled, but then subsequently put the sketchbook away onto her desk, and lowered a head. "But I bet Riko-chan can draw better, you know?"

As with You's previous statement, Chika grew quiet for a while. Instinctively, she sunk back down onto her seat, before leaning to her right, and without warning, falling right onto You's lap.

"You-chan, here!" Chika shoved her half eaten slice of cake roll at You's face, urging her friend to take a bite. You gasped for a bit, but eventually submitted, and bit off a tiny chunk of what's left of the cake.

"You-chan," Chika sighed, "Please."

"But Chika-chan- mmph-"

Chika directly stuffed the rest of the cake into You's mouth, taking away only the wrapper that came with it. Instantly, she sat up, and took You by both her cheeks.

"You-chan," Chika called, aligning their eyes. "What did I tell you?"

With the slice of cake still halfway-stuffed into her mouth, You was unable to speak. However so, she did manage to throw out a few incomprehensible mumbles, and tried to avert her gaze-

"You-chan." Chika pulled her back to her eyes swiftly. Without saying another word, she began closing her face in, until she was biting on the other end of whatever's left of the cake roll in You's mouth.

You's eyes widened in shock and her body tensed, as she watched her friend take yet another bite, slowly, licking the mikan-flavoured cream at the heart of the cake. When she was done, she dived in for another for another helping, as she steadily ate the cake, maintaining whatever tiny distance her lips were with her childhood friend, until the it was reduced to a form small enough for fit You's mouth entirely.

With her lips barely half an inch away from You's, Chika whispered, "You can have the rest." – and proceeded to press said lips against the ashen-haired, effectively forcing the stray piece of cake into her mouth.

It was brief, very, perhaps barely longer than a simple peck, yet those cheeks of You's had turned bright rose, as she tried to taste whatever the cake could've tasted like in her mouth.

"You-chan." Chika brightened, "Your art is amazing, in your own way."

You nods.

"So don't feel down comparing it to others'."

You nods again.

"After all, it's because of them that we have such amazing costumes for Aqours!" -

"Chika-chan." You intervened, standing up. Slowly, she trailed towards Chika.

It was only a matter of time before Chika felt her back pressed against the wall behind her.

"Y- You-chan?"

"That was unfair, Chika-chan." You placed her right arm against the wall, successfully locking Chika within her bounds.

"Y- You-chan, what are you doing, we're still in school -" without hesitating, You brought her free hand up to Chika's lip, using her index to silence her - "You started it." she whispered, hushing her. Sliding her finger down those lips, You cupped Chika's chin, and tilted it slightly upwards.

Softly, she leaned in on Chika, eyes closed, gradually pressing her lip against hers. Slowly, Chika followed, with her eyes shut, returning the kiss she was given.

The mildly warm sun's blazed through the window, just barely missing them. The chatters of the students outside in the fields, the sounds of brisk wind running through the leaves of the tree just behind them, the twittering of birds from the nest right of the tree beside; none of these were heard, as they were there and then, trapped in that little world of their own.

Well, at least they heard the sound of the ringing school bell.

The end of the last period. It is time to go home. While a lot of the students are today heading to their club activities, Aqours had decided against holding a meeting today, having had the last few consecutive days worn them down. While the redhead usually heads home with her pair of classmates, today, she had left in a haste, noting only that she had to meet someone.

And that leaves Chika and You, walking side-by-side, to the blue-eyes' bus stop.

"That was close, you know, You-chan," Chika pulled her friend by the sleeve, "We were still in school."

"You were the one who started it." You looked away, pouting.

"But at least I knew how to stop." Chika fought back.

"W- well! I…" You pulled her pale strands to her face, hiding her blush, "You were praising me, so I just… I couldn't help it-"

"Uwa, You-chan was getting shy thanks to my praises?" with a grin, Chika began poking on You's cheek. "How cute~"

"Cut it out, Chika-chan."

"Hehe," Chika giggled, "I really meant it, you know," the girl grabbed You's hand and intertwined her own together with hers, "Without you, I'd never imagine Aqours would even exist."

"That's why, You-chan," Chika turned her head towards You and gently peck on You's cheek, "You should never look down on what you do, because you'll always be the best at it."

"That's why, I'll always be there to support whatever you do, too, just like how you've always supported me."

"I'll always love you, You-chan!"


End file.
